This invention relates to an automatic apparatus for machining panels, planks or similar articles made of wood or wooden derivatives and, particularly, for milling and drilling in accordance with the "Folding" system.
The "Folding" system for machining panels of wood or wooden derivatives, which is particularly suitable and advantageous for creating closed structures, especially with a rectangular peripheric extension, consists essentially in forming on a panel a plurality of millings (V-shaped grooves) that extend transversely thereto over its full width, for a depth equal to the thickness of the panel. Subsequently, the panel is bent where the milling operations have been carried out and the opposite milled surfaces are glued in such a way as to obtain the final configuration of the closed structure it is intended to create.